Jaden Rosencrans discography
The discography of Jaden Rosencrans, an American singer-songwriter and musician, contains four studio albums, two extended plays (EP), twenty singles, and two promotional singles. Chart Positions List of singles, with selected chart positions Title Year Peak chart positions Album Euro-Pop J-Pop Beach Pop General Pop Contemporary Pop Internet Pop Dance Internet Electronica Competition Internet Latin "All I See" 2008 35 — — — — 482 — — — — Black and White "Stars Are Blind" 2009 — — 8 — — 89* — — — 1* Crystal Clear "Twisted" 24 — — — — 413 — — — — Sunny Day "Ready To Run" — — — 116 — 279 — — — — "Sunny Day" 2010 — — 8 — — 445 — — — — "Library Of Love" — — — — — — 15 326 — — "BoyChaCha" — — — — — — 38 251 — — "Mixtape" 8 — — — — 127 — — — — Sometimes "F.A.G" — — — 49 — 75 4 — — — "Mirror" 19 — — — — 289 — — — — "Dirty Party" — — — — 4 110 8 — — — Don't Let The Party Die "Let's Dance" 2011 11 — — — — 114 1 — — — "Shake You To Your Core" — 3 — — — 113 1 7* 20* — "Silver Valley Party" — — — — 6 88 1 — — — "Strobelight" 7 — — — — 88 1 — — — Love & Leave "Above" 3* 2 — 67* 1* 70 1 — 9* — "It's 1985 Tonight" 7 — — 52* — 90 1 6* 5* — "Gun, Love, Deadly" 7 — — — — 78 2* 9* — — "I Don't Know" 2012 5 — — — — 40 2* 2* 70* — Unknown Album' "—" denotes a title that did not chart, or was not released in that territory. These specific "Stars Are Blind" and "Shake You To Your Core" chart positions were taken from MTV Television Network's Ourstage website. The marked positions for the songs "Bartender", "It's 1985 Tonight", "Gun, Love, Deadly", "I Don't Know", and "Above" are from the ArtistServer Top Ten Singles charts, ArtistServer Hot Weekly Charts, ArtistServer Monthly Chart, and Top 200 Charts. Promotional Singles Year Title Country-Pop ArtistServer Top Ten ArtistServer Top 200 Of 2011 Internet Country Album 2011 "Bartender" 9 1 14 47 Promotional Single Year Title Reggae ArtistServer Top Ten ArtistServer Tropical Internet World Album 2011 "I Forgot My Phone" 14 1 1 72 Promotional Single Year Title Pop General ArtistServer Top Ten ArtistServer Top Pop 100 Internet Pop Album 2011 "I Think We're Alone Now" 11 - - 216 Promotional Single Year Title General Pop ArtistServer Top Ten ArtistServer January Top 200 Internet Pop Album 2011 "Tiffany" - 2 43 - Promotional Single The singles "Tiffany" and "I Think We're Alone Now" were released as independent singles exclusively for one website each, ArtistServer and SoundClick respectively. Studio Albums List of albums, with selected chart positions, sales figures, and certifications Title Album details Chart Positions Sales IAC Black and White Released: May 25, 2008 Label: PF Productions Formats: CD, Digital Download 200 Worldwide: 500+ Crystal Clear Released: March 2, 2009 Label: Riverside Records Formats: CD, Digital Download 167 Worldwide: 750+ Sunny Day Released: January 22, 2010 Label: Riverside Records/Flamingo Express Formats: CD, Digital Download 135 Worldwide: 1,500+ Don't Let The Party Die Released: January 22, 2011 Label: Riverside Records/Interscope Records Formats: CD, Digital Download 77 Worldwide: 16,000+ Extended Plays (EP) List of albums, with selected chart positions, sales figures, and certifications Title Album details Chart Positions Sales IAC Sometimes Released: September 13, 2010 Label: Riverside Records Formats: CD, Digital Download 122 Worldwide: 7,000+ Love & Leave Released: September 19, 2011 Label: Riverside Records Formats: CD, Digital Download 88 Worldwide: 11,000+ Official and Independent Singles Date Title Label Album 2008 All I See PF Productions Black And White 2009 Stars Are Blind Riverside Records Crystal Clear 2009 Turn It Up Riverside Records Crystal Clear 2009 2 Hearts Riverside Records Crystal Clear 2009 What Hurts The Most Riverside Records Crystal Clear 2009 Gimme More Riverside Records Crystal Clear 2009 Twisted Riverside Records Sunny Day 2009 Ready To Run Riverside Records Sunny Day 2009 Candy feat. Amanda Seeling Riverside Records Sunny Day 2010 Sunny Day Flamingo Express Sunny Day 2010 Library Of Love Riverside Records Sunny Day 2010 BoyChaCha Riverside Records Sunny Day 2010 I'm Back Riverside Records Sunny Day 2010 Mixtape Riverside Records/Interscope Records Sometimes 2010 F.A.G. Riverside Records/Interscope Records Sometimes 2010 Mirror Riverside Records/Interscope Records Sometimes 2010 2 Hearts 2.0 Riverside Records Released as Single 2010 Dirty Party Riverside Records/Interscope Records Don't Let The Party Die 2011 Let's Dance Riverside Records/Interscope Records Don't Let The Party Die 2011 Shake You To Your Core Riverside Records/Interscope Records Don't Let The Party Die 2011 Bartender Riverside Records Promotional Single 2011 Silver Valley Party Riverside Records/Interscope Records Don't Let The Party Die 2011 Strobelight Riverside Records/Interscope Records Love & Leave 2011 Above Riverside Records/Interscope Records Love & Leave 2011 I Forgot My Phone Riverside Records Promotional Single 2011 It's 1985 Tonight Riverside Records/Interscope Records Love & Leave 2011 Gun, Love, Deadly Riverside Records/Interscope Records Love & Leave 2011 I Think We're Alone Now Riverside Records/Geffin Records Promotional Single 2011 Tiffany Riverside Records Promotional Single 2012 I Don't Know Riverside Records Unknown Album Additional Notes The singles with titles in bold have charted in the Internet Pop Sub-Genre Top 20 Charts. One of Jaden's Top 20 Singles, "Down feat. Tiffany Stevenson", is listed on the Tiffany Stevenson page.